


Puppy play fic

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Collars, Dildos, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Puppy Play, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a secret he hasn't told Hannibal who happens to find out when he visits his house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy play fic

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture on Tumblr. No kink shaming please. I do hope you enjoy, please feel free to leave comments if you want to see some more :)

Lying face down on his hands and knees, naked on his bed. Will whined as he squeezed the hand pump.

Inflating the knot, feeling it stretch him wider as he moaned.

“More” He groaned, clawing at the collar that was around his own neck.

There was no one there, but he had to speak, to say something. Beg for more from the image of someone holding onto his collar. Roughly moving him as the man leaned over him, whispering into his ear.

“Who’s my little bitch” The voice in Will’s head whispered.

It sounded like his own voice, but he didn’t care. He needed this. To feel stretched.

It was safer to do this by himself, he had not shared it with anyone before.

Releasing his hand from the pump, allowing it to fill with air again.

He was about to squeeze it, inflate the knot in the dildo further when his dogs started barking, scratching at the floor.

“What” Will called to them, having to release the valve and allow the dildo to deflate. He pulled it out slowly.

He moved off the bed, running a hand over his face as he looked at his dogs at the front door.

Groaning, he walked over and opened it up to let them out.

“Hannibal!” Will gasped, suddenly seeing his Psychiatrist and lover on the door step, taking a step back and covering his crotch.

“Wh-what are you- I didn’t-why- what are you doing here!” Will said, his voice slightly hysterical.

Honestly he hadn’t expected anyone to be at his home and he hadn’t heard anyone arrive.

“Fuck!” Will spat out remembering the collar around his neck. “Get out of my house” He yelled at Hannibal, suddenly embarrassed beyond belief.

Moving forward to shut the door, he placed his hand on it to swing it shut, but found Hannibal’s foot at the base holding it open.

Hannibal tilted his head slightly.

“I said get out of my house!” Will yelled again, annoyed that the man wouldn’t leave him alone in his shame.

He had wanted to tell him but hadn’t had the courage to say anything, believing the doctor would of scolded his strange fantasy or behaviour. To be treated like a pup in heat.

“It seems my puppy has missed his master” Hannibal simply said stepping closer to Will.

“What!” Will said, his eyes wide in shock and horror. “I-I’m not a pup-puppy-“

“Oh but this collar says different” Hannibal said reaching out and stroking his finger delicately around Will’s neck.

Will went to take a step back but before he was able to Hannibal had hooked a finger into the collar.

“You should have told me about this sooner” Hannibal said, his free hand moving through Will’s hair.

Looking up with mixed emotions, Will was at a loss of what to do, he still wanted to run. Yet, this was so hot and wrong, and Hannibal seemed to be accepting this. Could it really hurt to see what happened. He had trusted the man enough to be his first male lover, could he trust him with this as well?

“Now, be a good boy” Hannibal spoke again, looking Will in the eye as he continued to stroke his hair. “And go lay on the bed for your master”

Will’s mouth opened, slightly shocked and excited, thinking of Hannibal as his _Master._

Turning, he walked back to the bed, hearing the door shut as he sat down. Seeing Hannibal remove his coat and place it over the arm chair as he walked towards him.

“On your hands and knees like before”

Will’s heart hammered as his mind screamed. How long had Hannibal been watching him?

Complying to Hannibal’s. No. _Master’s_ commands, will laid on the bed again, looking back at Hannibal, swallowing hard as he watched him pick up the toy he had been using.

“What is this for?” Hannibal asked, inflating the knot as Will watched him play with it.

His cock twitched in anticipation.

“It-It inflates… Like a-a” Will spoke in a shaky voice burying his head in the pillow when he muttered “dog”.

“I can see that” Hannibal said as he stood behind Will, placing a hand on his back. “But what is it for”

 _Oh god_ Will thought. _He wants me to say it_.

“I-I… For _when bitches are in heat”_ Will said as his voice turned hoarse in embarrassment.

“Are you in heat Will?” Hannibal asked as he moved his hand down towards his hole.

Hannibal began to probe the entrance with a finger and a thoughtful “Hmm”.

Clenching his bed sheets, trying to restrain the groan perched on his tongue. Will let out a hoarse “Yes” to Hannibal’s question.

Will felt Hannibal continuing to circle his entrance with his finger, pushing it in and out slightly.

“Then we will need to do something for that then” Hannibal said as he wiggled his finger in Will’s hole.

“Oohh…Yes…. Nmmm” Will moaned as he felt Hannibal stretching him.

“Now” Hannibal said, placing the toy near Will’s hole. “Perhaps a good knotting should help this naughty puppy remember he needs to ask for his master’s permission when he needs to be bred”.

Will turned his head a little to see Hannibal lubing up the toy, feeling his hands widen his cheeks as he began to slide it gently in.

He was still stretched from earlier but still moaned when it slid in, feeling it nudge his prostate.

“Yyyeeessss” Will whined.

“Yes what Will?” Hannibal said, twisting the toy slightly as he watched his body flinch in excitement.

“ _Yes master”_ Will replied, leaning back into the toy.

Hannibal rubbed Will’s head affectionately.

Will hummed as he did, it was as though he was an actual puppy. The way Hannibal scratched behind his ears.

“Please” Will begged, leaning into the toy more as Hannibal slowly fucked him with it.

“Are you ready to take my knot Will?” Hannibal asked as he leaned into towards his ear.

“Yes, _master”_ Will replied, looking at Hannibal.

His eyes wide, mouth slightly agape. It was so exciting and thrilling.

“Be a good boy and take my knot Will” Hannibal said as he began to inflate the dildo in Will.

“Nnnmmmm” Will moaned as he felt it beginning to swell. “ _Yes_ ”.

“Good” Hannibal said, reaching up as he stroked his finger around Will’s collar.

The knot began to widen more, stretching Will again. Yet Hannibal seemed to have been able to get it in deeper than Will could, or maybe it was just his presence. The way he held the toy and slowly moved it as though he was inside his lover himself.

“More… _Please!”_ Will groaned, his back arching as his cock dribbled pre-come on the sheets below him.

“What a _naughty bitch_ I have” Hannibal chided him, smiling as Will moaned again.

“What should I do with this _greedy puppy?_ ” Hannibal asked as he held onto Will’s collar.

The dildo was already fully inflated in Will now. Making him hitch his breath and moan when Hannibal moved it in him.

Hannibal moved the toy as he held onto Will’s collar, choking him slightly due to Will moving.

“I think I will have to repeat this exercise again very soon” Hannibal said, giving Will a slight tug on the collar and pushing the toy in, knowing he would hit his prostate.

“ _Hannibal”_ Will moaned as he came there.

The words too much for him with the contact and the toy. It was better than anything he had done on his own.

As he collapsed onto the bed, he let out a low whine as he felt Hannibal deflating the knot and removing the toy.

Hannibal leaned over the slumped body of his lover. Petting his hair as he pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Good boy”


End file.
